Not So forgotten Memories
by Aquarius21
Summary: Sirius reminices about James and Lily. Set the day after they are killed. No longer a one-shot. R later on Read third chap bottom Author note. Very important.. to an extent.
1. Default Chapter

The morning after James and Lily were killed.

Sirius stood in front of the ruins of the place where he and his best friends had many laughs together.

Here, is where he had spent Christmases with James and Lily Potter, and one Christmas with them and their son, Harry.

The once two story home, laid destroyed on the ground, it was very obvious that Voldemort had been there.

He remembered when James told him that he and Lily were expecting, that was nearly 2 years ago.

He remembered helping James paint the baby's room, and help move in the furniture.

He also remembered the few times when James showed up at his doorstep because of Lily's mood swings, he was kicked out.

He sighed softly, that was no more, there would no longer be any messy-haired children, or children with Red-hair here any longer.

No longer would you hear Lily's voice singing to her son at night when he couldn't sleep.

Nor would you hear Lily yelling at James and Sirius when they would plan pranks, they never carried them out, for fear Lily would hex them good.

This was no longer possible, Lily and James had been killed the previous night by a most evil man.

AS Sirius stood there, looking at the once beautiful house, he sighed,

he had done this, he had convinced them to switch secret keepers.

They would've still been alive this morning had he stayed.

He would get his revenge on the man who did this,

he might be put in jail, but if James was alive, he'd be there right beside him.

As someone once said 'a friend will write you in prison, a good friend would visit you in prison, a best friend would be right next to you saying ' that was freakin' sweet!'


	2. Strike One

Sirius sat in his cell, he had been in prison for a month now, he had been wrongfully accused.

He hadn't killed Pettigrew. Or all those people. Pettigrew did. Pettigrew blew up the street, He killed those people.

He framed Sirius. After all those years they had befriended Pettigrew, treated him like family. He went and betrayed Lily and James. And wrongfully accused Sirius. Now he was sitting in here to rot. No trial, no nothing.

While Peter ran free. The rat he was.

Sirius sighed, leaning his head against the wall, a soft drip-drip of water leaking in from the ceiling the only noise.

He thought back to when James had first met Lily and immediately fell in love with Lily. Course it was only one way.

Flashback

It was the first night at Hogwarts. A small red-haired girl sat only the floor leaning on the couch back writing a letter to her

parents about the school. '_It's so.. magical'_ she wrote _'There are ghosts here! and no one is afraid of them, perhaps only the Bloody Baron._

_But nobody minds. It's so cool. Petunia would freak out if she came here'_ she wrote with a smile. trying to picture her sister here.

She laughed at the thought.

She was soon joined by a messy haired kid. "Hullo. I'm James Potter, and you are?" he said offering his hand. "Lily Evans" she said

shaking his hand, only to get zapped by one of those hand zappers. She yelped and pulled her hand back, Glaring daggers at him.

"What was that for!" she yelled at him, standing up, she looked like she wanted to knock him senseless.

"I just wanted to cheer you up. You looked sad" he said defensively.

"Obviously it didn't work" she said still glaring at him.

"Obviously you don't know how to take a joke" he said back to her.

"I know how to take a joke, and that wasn't one of them"

"Yes it was. That was very funny!" he said, getting angry with her.

She just stormed off, embarrassed and hurt. Her first night there and already she was being picked on.

James looked downwards. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He honestly did think she looked sad. He would've laughed if he was receiving it.

He heard a laugh coming from the boys staircase and Sirius looked at him, laughing. "Oh man, that was priceless!" he said.

"Shut up Sirius" James said. Sirius had known James for years, and they were best friends. "Her expression could've made the dead laugh!"

he said laughing more. "I didn't mean to upset her." James said, trying to ignore his friend. "Don't tell me your falling for her. You're only 11!" Sirius exclaimed.

"She's so perfect. It's like I'm meant to be with her" he said "Obviously she doesn't agree" Sirius said. "I'll get her. Don't you worry" he said.

Present day

Sirius laughed quietly. He could still remember that look, it was a look of shock, and disgust, and that just lead to whole ensemble of events

from James, and they're responses from Lily. He laughed again. He had expected her to smack James then and there. But he guessed

her being female and new she didn't want to try anything that night. It didn't stop her in later years though. Poor James, trying so hard, but yet, always failing.


	3. Mean

Author's note: So very, very sorry I haven't updated in forever. I guess I had writer's block and then school again… and then a death to a really good neighbor… and then just… life is hectic. Ya'll can agree sometime or another. Well. I hope ya'll enjoy this. Pardon the 'ya'll' bit's, trying to get in tune to my inner southern person. Well… now that that awkward moment has passed… onto the story!

Chapter 3:

James is in L. O. V. E.

2 weeks had passed since that incident in the Common Room. Lily still shot him daggers every time she saw him. He couldn't help but feel bad, he had hurt her.

He was currently staring at the back of her head, she was doing homework at a table in the library and for some unbeknownst reason he found himself there, just staring at her, no book nearby, any parchment, just watching her as she worked.

Lily kept having the feeling she was being watched, but kept shrugging it off, one of the ghosts might be near by, she thought only to comfort herself. She was still nervous, and the only place she felt truly safe at was the library, but now… she wasn't sure.

Some people might say James was stalking her, but he knew better, he was in love, he knew it. Course, the feeling wasn't really mutual… He knew in reality that love was pretty far off for someone his age, maybe just a very strong crush or a liking, but he knew different. That was the only girl for him. There was no doubting it. He was going to marry her when he got older, right after graduation; they were going to have a bunch of kids. Course, he sort of wished these weren't just one way. He wished she felt like this for him as well, but they were only 11.

'One of these days...' he thought to himself '… She's going to like me back, and when that day comes, I'll change. But until then... on with the pranks'

And that's exactly what he did, he pranked people the rest of the year, Severus Snape was one of the favorites to pranks. Though his pranks got him yelled at by Lily, at least she would talk to him and acknowledge him. That's what he lived for, course he would be happier if when she spoke to him half the school wouldn't hear, and that her words would be kind rather than pig-headed, cruel, non feeling prat. Oh, but he felt, he was in love with her at only 11, it hurt him when she yelled at him but if that was the only way she would talk to him than by all means he was going to do it.

Author's note: Sorry it's so short, I might be skipping around, from like 1st year to third, then to maybe 4th, skip 5th, etc. Depending on what my plans are. Anyways, the story is going to stop being from Sirius' point of view, but his comments will be added. So please review. If you don't like… PLEASE beak it to me gently. Grazie. -Aqua


End file.
